gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Five
Season Five of Glee premieres on September 26, 2013. Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST. The premiere date was postponed for a week due to Cory Monteith's death. It was originally set to premiere on September 19. Cast Main Cast *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman 1/22 *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose 1/22 *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel 1/22 *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson 1/22 *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn 1/22 *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester 1/22 *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams 1/22 *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry 1/22 *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester 1/22 *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams 1/22 *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans 1/22 *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez 1/22 *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde 1/22 *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang 1/22 Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars Guest Stars *Demi Lovato as Dani *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Adam Lambert as TBA Source *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington Source *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel Source *TBA as Ryan *TBA as Ruby *TBA as Henry Co-Stars *Dominic Barnes as Trent *Curt Mega as Nick *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett Spoilers *Adam Lambert will join the cast and play Kurt's nemesis. Source Source 2 *Three new female recurring characters, including an African-American girl named Ruby who will be at McKinley and 'twentysomethings' Julie, now known as Penny, and Ryan will be introduced. Source **Actresses auditioning for Ryan must be able to sing and play guitar. Source *A character named Henry will be introduced. Source *The first two episodes of Season Five will be a tribute to the Beatles. Source *Finn's death will be handled in the third episode. Source *Five new characters including Roderick Easton, Jim Elliott, Jurgen, "A school board member," and "A nerdy girl" will be introduced Source 1 Source 2 *The title of episode one is Love Love Love. Source *Ryan Murphy and the cast will speak to the audience through PSAs on drug abuse. The proceeds from the music of 5x03 will be donated to a charity in Cory's name. Source *Amber was on set (8/5) and went to a fitting, making her most likely present within the first few episodes Source *Iqbal Theba was on set (8/5) Source *Demi Lovato is poised to join Glee's Fifth Season as a NYC character named Dani, a struggling artist friend of Rachel and Santana. She may have interactions with Adam Lambert's character. The crew is working around Demi's X Factor Schedule. Her character may debut in the second episode of the season, Tina in the Sky with Diamonds and have a six-episode arc. Source Source 2 *There's a new love headed into Sam's life and we've got all the details on his older woman. Phoebe Strole is the latest newbie to join the Fox comedy's fifth season. The former Broadway actress will be recurring as Penny Owen, a sophomore in college who has high hopes of becoming a nurse Source Source 2 *The title of episode three is "The Quarterback" Source Episodes Gallery Sueseason5.jpg Lea PromoShoot.jpg Glee Season Five Poster - Kurt Jumping.jpg Tumblr mprv1h3G2G1sxa08so1 500.png S555.jpg GleeSeason5PhotoShoot-2.jpg|Photoshoot! KEVIN.jpg S5555555555.jpg JARTIST.jpg NAYNAY.jpg Tumblr mpufbolpgU1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg tn-500_1372685823_1468_glee5.jpg ADAMKURT.jpg CHRISCHRIS.jpg BRN8OljCcAAv9Cs.jpg 92fbc6fa016511e3807c22000a9e06c7 7.jpg Jenna chillin.jpg 521957 564287090295708 1449569901 n.jpg Vv.jpg Episodessectionlovelovelove.png Blaaaaam.png|Chord and Darren on set Tumblr mrzlaftv3f1r0ef3bo1 500.jpg chord503.jpg Videos Category:Seasons